


Dotting the I's

by a_lanart



Series: Mystery Verse [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Jack follows some advice for a change<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dotting the I's

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine: Belong to aunty beeb and RTD. The Old Guy belongs to Panzer/Davis  
> No copyright infringement intended, no profit made.  
> References a line of dialogue from the last chapter of 'The Mystery We Are.'  
> 

~*~

Dotting the i's

*

Jack gazed down at the sleeping figure in his rumpled but no longer lonely bed, and smiled.

"Love life; don't just live it." He said to himself, as he reached out to gently caress the face resting on his pillow, so vulnerable looking in repose without the outer defences in place. Ianto nuzzled into the touch like a kitten, but did not wake. Jack glanced up to his office, as if he were talking to an unseen presence. "I'm not sure this is exactly what you had in mind when you said that, old man, but thanks for the advice."


End file.
